A Batalha de Fogo
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Resolvi expor as fics que fiz antes de 2005, ou seja, as pré-históricas... essa é minha segunda fic, data de 1999 e tá ruim paca isso, não reparem, só tô postando por postar! xD


Gente, longa história

Gente, longa história!

Eu tava limpando a porcaria do móvel do meu quarto, cheio de tralha antiga, e acabei achando um rascunho de fic que eu fiz num feriado da sétima série! Acreditam? Na época em que eu nem tinha nickname na net, minha irmã nem era nascida!

E lembrei que foi com essa fic que eu aprendi a digitar! Isso mesmo, eu catava milho pra colocar a fic no PC! E não é que, ao procurá-la no Google, achei num link antigo??

Dêem uma olhada (conservei os erros e todo o resto):

Cap.1: O seqüestro

Marin estava no santuário, até que, de repente, ela sente um cosmo estranho se aproximando. O cosmo vem da encosta de Dejunte, considerada um local proibido. Mesmo assim, ela foi até lá. Ela viu um brilho estranho saindo do chão de um templo, e f oi até lá. De lá, ela ouviu uma voz:  
- Então você é Marin, amazona de Águia!  
- Quem é você?!  
- Eu sou Éris!  
Neste momento, o chão se abriu, e o brilho aumentou. Marin tentou fugir, mas era tarde: o buraco a tragou, e ela não foi vista desde aquela vez.

Cap.2: A suposta traição

Seiya estava na marina, em seu quarto, quando, de repente, ele vê uma pessoa que há muito tempo não via, e que tinha muitas coisas a esclarecer com ela: Marin, ali no porto, olhando ele pela janela.  
- Marin, não acredito! O que você está fazendo aqui? Tenho tantas perguntas a lhe fazer!  
- Tambëm acho bom encontrá-lo!-disse ela, e logo após saiu correndo  
- Ei, Marin! Aonde você vai? Espere!  
Seiya saiu correndo atrás dela. De repente,ele a perde de vista: não sabe onde ela está!  
- Marin! Onde você está? Porque correu de mim?  
De repente, ela dá um golpe fatal em Seiya: uma coisa inesperáve! Mas não o mata. Mas...porque Marin faz isso?

Cap.3: O ataque ao santuário começa

Enquanto isso, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, nas 12 casas, sentem um cosmo estranho. Ficam mais alertas que o normal. De repente, surgem os Cavaleiros-fantasmas da Éris na casa de Áries e os cinco atacam Mu pelas costas, e vencem. O mesmo acontece na casa de Touro. Na casa de Leão, eles atacaram Aioria, que fica, depois do ataque, muito ferido. Quando eles iam dar o golpe de misericórdia, surge um homem de capuz que não dava para reconhecê-lo.  
- O que vocês fizeram com ele? Acabarei com vocês, Cavaleiros malignos! -disse o tal homem.  
- Isso é o que nós vamos ver! Somos cinco, você é um!  
O primeiro que tenta atacá-lo é Orfeu O homem consegue derrotá-lo. Os outros partiram para cima dele, mas também são derrotados. O homem vai ajudar o Aioria:  
- Aioria, você está bem?  
- Quem é você? Porque me ajudou?  
- Não reconhece a minha voz?  
- Sua voz... me lembro dela... mas parece que não a ouço faz tempo...  
- Sim, há muito tempo você não a ouve.  
O homem tira o capuz. Aioria se surpreende, reconhece a pessoa sim, mas achava que ele estava morto!  
- Você... você é...!

Cap.4: Marin, uma traidora?!

Marin chega com Seiya desmaiado a um homem:  
- Ele está aqui! Meus Cavaleiros já foram até as 12 casas. Falei a eles atacarem todos juntos. Assim,fica mais fácil vencer!  
Ei! Marin falando que os Cavaleiros-fantasmas são seus? Agora está tudo muito claro: Marin foi dominada por Éris. Assim como Eri,anteriormente. O nome do tal homem era Vulcano(que, na verdade, era o deus do fogo na mitologia grega),e Éris, depois de tentar dominar o mundo 2 vezes, sem êxito, havia se unido agora ao Vulcano, para tentar dominar o mundo novamente. Ela usou Marin para enganar Seiya facilmente.  
- Ah, sim, Éris! Nós temos mais um aliado.  
- Ah,é? E quem é?  
- Abel; ele me jurou fidelidade, pelo mesmo motivo que você: domínio do mundo.  
- Ótimo! Quanto mais aliados,melhor! Além disso, Abel tem uma forte relação com o fogo, assim como você!  
Abel surge do nada.  
- E os seus Cavaleiros, Abel?O que vão fazer para nos ajudar? -disse Éris  
- Meus Cavaleiros? Não havia pensado neles!  
- Eles também precisam nos ajudar! Quanto mais nós conta-atacarmos, melhor!  
- Sim -disse Vulcano- e eu também tenho meus Cavaleiros, mas estou deixando-os para quando os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco chegarem até aqui.  
- Está bem -disse Abel- vou chamá-los.  
Abel ,então, ressuscitou seus 3 Cavaleiros, Atlas, Jaú e Berengue, e lhes deu ordens. Mas pareciam ser diferentes do que Vulcano esperava que ele fizesse!  
- Vocês 3, meus Cavaleiros! Agora, me uni ao Vulcano e á Éris, que querem dominar o mundo. Mas minhas intenções são outras! Vocês não vão lutar contra os Cavaleiros de Atena! Fiquem inativos, por enquanto. (é lógico que Abel não disse isso na frente de Vulcano e Éris.)

Cap.5: O plano

Saori, em sua mansão, recebe a notícia de que Seiya desapareceu de repente, sem nenhum vestígio.  
- Temos que começar a procurá-lo imediatamente! -d isse Saori, meio desesperada.  
No templo de Vulcano, ele pergunta a Éris ela havia seqüestrado Seiya.  
- Ora! Assim, as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis! Seiya é o mais esforçado e irredutível dos Cavaleiros. Mantendo ele preso, poderemos derrotar os outros com mais facilidade! Depois, damos duas escolhas a ele: ou ele morre, ou a Saori. É claro que ele vai dar a vida dele no lugar dela. Depois,s em nenhum Cavaleiro dela nos importunando, será fácil tirar a vida dela! E aí,o mundo será nosso!  
- Boa idéia, Éris! O que você acha, Abel?  
- Também aprovo a idéia.  
- Podemos também manter a Marin como nossa prisioneira! Afinal, 2 reféns chamam bem mais atenção do que um!  
É! Até o pessoal do santuário vai sentir falta dela! Por outro lado, é um a menos: ela, prisioneira, não vai poder ajudar os Cavaleiros de Atena!  
- É verdade! Derrotá-la vai ser muito fácil! -disse Abel  
- Sim, mas antes temos que dar um recado a eles. Logo que chegarem aqui, morrerão nas mãos dos meus Cavaleiros! -disse Vulcano.

Cap.6: O recado à Saori

Saori foi desesperadamente avisar aos outros que Seiya havia desaparecido.  
- Shiryu! Shun! Hyoga! O Seiya desapareceu!  
- O Seiya?!  
- Sim, ele sumiu!  
De repente,eles ouvem um barulho, vindo da sala. Todos vão até lá, e encontram uma espécie de recado na parede. O recado dizia:  
Cavaleiros de Atena:  
Estão preocupados com Seiya? Ele está comigo! E Marin também. Se quiserem eles de volta, venham buscar! Eles estão na encosta de Dejunte, no meu templo. Se não vierem, destruirei os dois, e o mundo também  
Vulcano  
- Então foi ele que sequestrou o Seiya! E a Marin também!  
- Vulcano era o deus do fogo na mitologia grega, e tinha um temperamento extremamente forte. Talvez ele queira dominar o mundo agora. O Seiya e a Marin não vão conseguir se se livrar dele sozinhos. E, além de tudo, se não formos até lá, ele destruirá o mundo, como disse no recado. Temos que ir lá o mais depressa possível!

Cap.7: Os Cavaleiros do fogo

- Eles logo virão -disse Vulcano- por isso, já vou chamar os meus Cavaleiros. Venham, Cavaleiros do fogo!!  
Os quatro apareceram do nada, se ajoelharam perante Vulcano, e se apresentaram.  
- Eu sou Fellus, de Zenith.  
- Sou Átila, de Ursa Maior.  
- Eu, Saskya, de Ursa Maior.  
- E eu sou Kyrios, de Altar.  
- Vocês irão lutar contra os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.  
- Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? -disse um deles ao Vulcano- não precisa se preocupar, senhor! Eles não darão nem pro começo! São fracos demais para nós!  
- Mas vocês terão que tomar cuidado! Eles já derrotaram vários inimigos poderosos!  
- Mas a nós eles não irão derrotar! -disse Kyrios,o mais poderoso dos 4- não é mesmo?  
- Mas é claro! Vulcano, nosso senhor, poderá ficar tranqüilo! Tudo vai dar certo! -Disse Saskya.  
- Otimo!- disse Éris- Mas...e os meus Cavaleiros? Porque não voltam? Será que...foram derrotados?!  
-Talvez, Éris, mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro não são tão importantes assim.- disse Vulcano- O que importa agora são os aqueles 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze.  
- Sim, tem razão. Mas afinal, Abel, o que os seus Cavaleiros irão fazer?  
- Decidi guardá-los para caso os Cavaleiros do fogo forem derrotados pelos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, o que eu acho muito difícil. Aí, meus Cavaleiros atacariam.Afinal ,os Cavaleiros do fogo serem derrotados é difícil ,mas não é impossível. Se isso acontecer, devemos estar precavidos.  
- Sim ,é verdade. Não podemos ser inconseqüentes e demasiado confiantes.Mas agora devemos pensar na destruição da Terra!  
- Afinal, Vulcano, você não nos contou como pretende destruir o planeta- disse Éris  
- Ah, sim, havia me esquecido de lhes falar sobre isso.Quando eu me livrar de Atena e dos seus Cavaleiros, ninguém poderá me impedir de dominar e destruir o mundo..1 terço da Terra será incendiada.Os outros dois ficarão pra você e o Abel destruírem, como quiserem!  
- Ah, ótimo! Sempre quis isso!!  
- É mesmo, mas uma coisa é querer, e outra é querer e poder ! Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah!!

Cap.8: A descoberta de Seiya e Marin.

Enquanto isso, Seiya acorda de seu desmaie. Vê Marin, agora já livre do domínio de Éris, desmaiada, ao seu lado.  
- Marin! Marin, acorde!  
- Hã...onde estou?  
- Nem eu sei. Estamos num templo...mas porque você me atacou?  
- Eu, atacar você? Não me lembro nem de ter visto você Seiya! A última coisa da qual me lembro foi que senti um cosmo estranho na encosta de Dejunte. Vinha dum templo! Quando entrei no templo, um buraco se abriu no chão, e uma luz estranha saiu, dizendo que era Éris. Daí,eu fui tragada pelo buraco, e a partir daí, não me lembro de mais nada!  
- Vou lhes contar o que aconteceu! -disse Éris,que estava se aproximando deles.- Eu tomei posse da Marin ,para pegar você mais facilmente, Pégaso! Este é o templo de Vulcano, o deus do fogo, o mesmo por onde Marin foi seqüestrada!  
- É você, Éris! Vocês querem matar Atena de novo, não é?  
- Não apenas matar Atena, mas destruir o mundo!  
- E você pensa que nós vamos deixar?! Eu vou acabar com você!  
- Calma, Seiya! -disse Marin- Ela pode te matar!  
Mas Seiya não estava nem aí.Queria mesmo era ver o fim definitivo daquilo tudo. Quando Seiya foi atacar Éris, Saskya atacou Seiya, deixando-o novamente inconsciente. Éris foi embora, deixando a luta para Saskya e Marin. Marin e Saskya lutaram, e Saskya deu um golpe que também deixou-a inconsciente. Quando ele ia matá-la, Vulcano o impediu:  
- Não a mate!Ela ainda pode nos ser útil.  
-Sim, senhor.

Cap.9: O seqüestro de Saori

Saori e os Cavaleiros dela foram até o templo de Vulcano. Os Cavaleiros iam na frente ,a Saori atrás.  
- Esse lugar é o mesmo onde ficava o templo de Abel, não é mesmo, Saori? -disse Shun- Saori...Saori!  
Quando Shun se virou para trás,viu que a Saori não estava mais lá!!  
- Saori! Ela sumiu!- disse Hyoga.  
- Sim, e ela vai morrer pelas mãos de Vulcano! -Átila aparece de repente, ameaçando os Cavaleiros.  
- Ora ,você vai ver! -disse Shiryu.  
O Cavaleiro do fogo sai correndo e os 3 o perdem de vista.  
- Temos que encontrá-lo!  
- Sim, e encontrar Saori também!  
- Não podemos deixar esse mundo ser destruído nas mãos de Vulcano!

Cap.10: A Batalha começa

Éris havia seqüestrado Saori, e levado ela até Vulcano, e Átila só tinha dito aquilo aos Cavaleiros de Saori para distraí-los.  
- Você me reconhece, não é mesmo? Eu sou Vulcano!  
- Vulcano, o deus do fogo!  
- Vou roubar toda a sua energia! E vou destruir este planeta! Não adianta você não concordar!  
- Não vou deixar que faça isso, Vulcano!O meu dever é proteger esta Terra, e é isso que venho fazendo durante todo esse tempo!  
- Dessa vez você não irá conseguir defender este planeta!  
- Irei sim!  
Após falar isso, Saori tentou dar um golpe em Vulcano, mas ele a golpeou, e a deixou inconsciente. Quando acordou, estava presa!  
- O meu cosmo irä sugar toda a sua energia! Se seus Cavaleiros quiserem salvá-la, terão apenas até o pôr-do-sol! Eles não conseguirão desta vez!  
- O...onde está Seiya?  
- Não se preocupe! Você logo estará com ele! Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,!  
- Não...não...-balbuciou Saori, pensando que Seiya já estava morto.  
- Oh,sim! Esta é a mais pura verdade! E Abel e Éris também estão do meu lado!  
- Abel...meu irmão Abel...me traiu novamente...  
- A inclinação dele é muito voltada para o mal, Atena! Não adianta querer que ele vá para o bem! Ele é mal por natureza!!  
Depois de lhe falar isso, foi embora, para junto de Éris e Abel.Saori perdia cada vez mais energia, chegando cada vez mais perto da morte.

Cap.11: A corrida dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pela vida

Shiryu estava entre uma linda cachoeira e uma escadaria, e no meio dos dois havia um rio.De cima da escadaria,surgiu um dos Cavaleiros do fogo.  
- Prepare-se para me enfrentar, Shiryu de Dragão! Eu sou Fellus, de Zenith!  
Então você é um dos guerreiros de Vulcano!  
- Os guerreiros de Vulcano são chamados de Cavaleiros do fogo. E você vai morrer em minhas mãos!  
- Vamos ver,então! Cólera do Dragão!!  
-Relampago Mortal!  
O golpe de Shiryu foi repelido, mas Shiryu foi atingido por Fellus. Ele até que tentou se defender com seu escudo, mas o golpe o atingiu assim mesmo. Quando Fellus já ia se retirando, pensando que havia vencido, Shiryu se levanta:  
- Quem disse que foi você que venceu? Você verá a força do Dragão!  
Shiryu ascendeu seu cosmo até o último sentido.  
- Dragão Nascente!  
Shiryu derrota Fellus. E tentou se locomover até onde Saori poderia estar.  
Hyoga estava passando por uma planície quando ,de repente, surge Saskya  
-Hyoga de Cisne! Que ótimo conhecê-lo em pessoa! Vou ter o prazer de liquidá-lo pessoalmente!  
- Vamos ver se irá conseguir!  
- Sou Saskya, de Ursa Menor, e não abandono fácil meus alvos!  
- Não irei ser derrotado facilmente! Pó de diamante!  
-Esse gelinho não funciona comigo! Meu golpe é bem mais poderoso que o seu! Aurora Cintilante!  
Hyoga também foi atingido. Mas o golpe dele tinha uma característica: cada vez que a pessoa era atingida, perdia cada vez mais seus 5 sentidos. Algo semelhante ao golpe de Milo de Escorpião.  
- Eu...estou perdendo os sentidos!  
- Sim,e vai perdê-los cada vez mais!  
Saskya acerta Hyoga novamente.  
- Mesmo perdendo meus sentidos, vou atacar você! Vou vencê-lo de qualquer maneira! Acenderei meu cosmo até o limite! Trovão Aurora, ataque!  
-Não, você não pode contra mim!  
Antes que Saskya pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi atingido, e derrotado. Mas Hyoga estava muito ferido, e acabou desmaiando.  
Shun estava passando num local onde tinham vários penhascos e era meio perigoso de se andar. De uma plataforma superior, aparece Átila.  
- Ora essa, vejam só quem me aparece! Shun de Andrômeda aqui, na minha presença!  
- Você é um dos guerreiros de Vulcano, não é?  
- Sim,eu sou um Cavaleiro do fogo!  
- Cavaleiro do fogo?  
- Sim,e vou acabar com você! Meu nome é Átila, de Ursa Maior!  
- Irei defender Saori até o fim! Corrente de Andrômeda!!  
Átila se esquiva, e golpeia Shun.  
- Trovão Reluzente!  
Shun cai, mas se levanta,e ainda tenta lutar, usando sua Tempestade Nebulosa. Átila ficou ferido, mas não desistiu.  
- Eu não desisto fácil, Shun!  
E usou de novo o Trovão Reluzente, que tinha uma característica: ele mudava em algo (intensidade, cor ou outra coisa),cada vez que Átila o usava. E Shun foi atingido, e jogado para baixo do penhasco. Porém, se segurou com suas correntes. Mas estava fraco demais para lutar.Átila já ia matá-lo ,quando aparece Ikki, que acabou sabendo que os Cavaleiros tinham um novo oponente.  
- Então quer dizer que você é um dos guerreiros malignos de Vulcano!  
- Hã?!Por um acaso você é Ikki de Fênix?  
-S im, e quero ver se você agüenta o meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!  
Átila começa a ter alucinações. Ele começou a ver que Vulcano havia conseguido dominar o mundo, mas que agora o havia desaprovado, havia apenas usado ele! E iria queimá-lo vivo! O maior medo de Átila era que isso acontecesse!  
- Você deve estar quase morto agora! -Disse Fênix  
- Ora, não estou, não! Esse tipo de sonho não funciona comigo! Trovão Reluzente!  
Ikki cai no penhasco quando é atingido, mas é segurado por Shun, que ainda está suspenso por suas correntes.  
- Ah,ah,ah,ah!Esses não foram tão difíceis!!  
Quando Átila já ia se retirando de lá, ele ouve uma voz, que o ameaça:  
- Pare aí!Você vai ter que lutar comigo!  
- Ora,quem é você? Um dos Cavaleiros de Atena?  
-Sim!  
Era aquele homem de capuz, o mesmo que havia ajudado Aioria contra os Cavaleiros-fantasmas de Éris  
-Ora, você vai ver! Trovão Reluzente!!  
- Quero ver se o seu trovão pode contra o meu!!  
O homem de capuz repele o golpe de Átila e ainda o atinge com seu golpe. Átila é vencido. O misterioso homem foi em direção aonde estava Vulcano.

Cap.12: O Dilema de Seiya

Seiya estava acordando de novo. Marin ainda estava desacordada após a luta contra Saskya.  
- Marin... Marin! Acorde!  
- Duvido que consiga me derrotar, Pégaso! Sou Kyrios de Altar, o Cavaleiro do fogo mais poderoso!  
- Lutarei contra você! Armadura de Pégaso, venha até mim!  
A armadura veio até Seiya.  
- Duvido que consiga me derrotar, Pégaso! Veneno Letal!  
O golpe de Kyrios era diferente:era uma espécie de de líquido que ia derretendo a armadura do adversário, enquanto lhe tira as forças.  
-Esse...veneno está me tirando as forças! E derretendo a minha armadura!!  
-Agora, o golpe para acabar definitivamente com você!! Energia Letal!!  
Esse golpe sim, era de energia. Seiya estava com sua armadura quase toda destruída! Mas, mesmo assim, acendeu seu cosmo até o sétimo sentido!  
- Vou acabar com você! Me dê sua força,Pégaso!!  
- O que?! O cosmo dele parece ser mais poderoso que o meu!! Não é possível! Nãããão!!  
Kyrios foi vencido. Finalmente, não havia nenhum Cavaleiro do Fogo sobrando. Vulcano, que estava ali perto, lembrou-se dos Cavaleiros de Abel. Mas teve outra idéia:  
- Agora você está desprotegido, Vulcano! -disse Seiya, pronto para atacá-lo.  
- Fique parado ,Seiya! Se se mover, mato Atena !-disse Vulcano, revelando Saori presa numa pilastra, quase sem energia nenhuma.  
- Saori!  
- Se não quiser que ela morra, terá de dar sua vida no lugar da dela!  
- Eu...está bem, mas solte-a primeiro.  
- Não. Se eu soltá-la, você vai desistir da idéia.  
- Prometa deixar o planeta em paz, ao menos.  
- Está bem...eu prometo. Abel, mate Seiya!

Cap.13: A Surpresa

Abel estava dirigindo-se até Seiya para matá-lo, quando acontece o inesperado:  
- Não é o Seiya que eu vou matar, Vulcano! Será você!  
- Abel, você ficou maluco?!  
- Não você não entendeu! Eu quero agora ficar do lado da minha irmã Atena!!  
- Seu traidor! Vou matar você também, irá para o túmulo junto de sua irmã!!  
- Abel...você... se voltou...para o bem! -disse Saori, quase morta.  
Vulcano, revoltado, partiu para cima de Abel .Os Cavaleiros dele vão para cima de Vulcano.  
- Não se atreva a encostar um dedo em Abel!  
- Idiotas! Eu sou um deus, vocês são meros humanos! Tomem isto!!  
Vulcano deu um golpe nos três,e os três morrem.  
- Já chega, Vulcano! Eu mesmo me encarregarei de matar você! -disse Abel.  
No meio da confusão toda, surge o homem do manto.

Cap.14: A Revelação

- Quem é você? -pergunta Seiya  
- Não se preocupe, Seiya. Sou um defensor de Atena.  
- Defensor de Atena?!  
- Sim, Seiya! -disse Shun, cambaleando junto com Ikki -eu caí dum penhasco e me segurei com a minha corrente, mas ouvi tudo. Ele derrotou Átila, um dos Cavaleiros do fogo.  
-Já chega -disse Vulcano- Vocês não podem contra mim!  
-Eu posso! -disse Abel  
- Então terá de se confrontar comigo! -disse Éris  
Enquanto isso ,os outros Cavaleiros (Shiryu e Hyoga) chegam. Tentam lutar contra Vulcano, mas de nada adianta: caem todos no chão. Marin também se levanta e tenta lutar contra ele, mas também não consegue.  
- Seus tolos! Vocês são humanos,não se apercebem disso? Eu sou um deus!  
Éris e Abel se confrontavam, e ninguém vencia. Até que Seiya acende seu cosmo até o infinito. A armadura de Sagitário aparece do nada, mas, ao invés de ir até Seiya, vai até o tal homem de capuz. Ele arrebenta o capuz e a armadura vai até ele! Mas que surpresa! Ele é, na verdade, o antigo dono da armadura de Sagitário! Sim, ele é Aioros de Sagitário! Irmão de Aioria de Leão, sumido há muito tempo, e dado como morto.  
- Aioros! Está vivo! -exclamam todos os Cavaleiros e Saori juntos.  
- Eu quase morri em defesa de Atena quando ela era um bebê, e agora não será diferente!  
- É claro! -disse Vulcano- você vai morrer mesmo, agora!  
- Nada disso! Você irá perder essa batalha, Vulcano! -disse Seiya  
-Você não pode contra mim! Se fizer alguma coisa que eu não queira, matarei Atena, e...  
Quando Vulcano foi ver, Saori não estava mais presa. A Marin havia soltado ela, e Saori estava com ela, desmaiada, é verdade, mas não estava mais nas mãos de Vulcano.  
- Posso sim,Vulcano! -disse Seiya,sorrindo  
- Droga, Marin! Você é uma intrometida!  
- E você acha que eu ia deixá-la morrer?  
Seiya acende seu cosmo até o infinito e seus amigos o ajudam. O cosmo de Seiya fica mais poderoso do que o do próprio Vulcano. Finalmente, ele dá um golpe em Vulcano, e Éris, que estava lutando com Abel, acabou perdendo. Vulcano morre. Seu templo cai abaixo, e os Cavaleiros, Saori e Abel fogem.  
- Abel, meu irmão! Você voltou-se para o bem! -disse Saori, abraçando seu irmão.  
- Me desculpe por tudo o que fiz anteriormente, Saori. Estou muito arrependido. Entrei para o grupo de Vulcano porque, quando descobri os planos malignos dele, já estava arrependido dos meus atos, só que ninguém sabia disso ainda. Então, quis entrar no grupo dele para descobrir sua trama e poder ajudar vocês. Me desculpem. Você me perdôa?  
- Mas é claro!! Como é bom saber que você está do nosso lado agora!!  
- Também senti muito a falta do meu irmão. -disse Aioros.  
- Puxa, é verdade! Aioros, meu primeiro salvador !Pensávamos que você havia morrido ,durante todo esse tempo! Aonde você estava?  
-Eu havia apenas desmaiado, mas eu demorei muito tempo para me recuperar,a final fiquei muito ferido depios daquilo tudo. a partir daí, nunca mais apareci no santuário, pois podiam me matar pensando que eu era um traidor mesmo. Soube que você havia crescido, e que haviam muitos inimigos a serem enfrentados. Permiti que Seiya usasse a minha armadura sempre que preciso. Resolvi voltar agora, e protegê-la. Tinha muita saudade do meu irmão, e quando os Cavaleiros da Éris o atacaram, eu resolvi ajudar meu irmão. Agora que não pensam mais que eu sou um traidor, eu quero voltar ao santuário  
- Sim, e você tem a minha permissão para isso! Você agora voltará a ser um de meus defensores!!  
Aioros foi para o santuário, e, finalmente, ele pôde matar a saudade que tinha de Aioria  
- Meu irmão!- disse Aioria- Como é bom rever você!- os dois se abraçam -Pensei que você estava morto!  
Abel voltou ao seu templo e jurou que,sempre que precisassem,ajudaria sua irmã e os Cavaleiros na luta contra o  
Mal.  
Os Cavaleiros e Saori voltaram ás suas casas, e Marin ao santuário. E mais uma vez, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco venceram o mal!!

xDDDDDDDDD

Digam ae, tá uma porcaria né?? Mas eu tinha só treze anos, nem reparem!


End file.
